


Into You Like a Bludger

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nudity, Pining, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Everybody knows that Dracowants Harryloves the Appleby Arrows.





	Into You Like a Bludger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco100's prompt, 'fanatic'.

"Salazar's sake, it's a party," Pansy mutters into her wine glass.

Daphne snorts. "Yes, but the Arrows are playing tonight. You knew that."

Pansy sighs, watching Draco from across the flat. He's so intent on the Wireless that his ear is practically pressed to it, his eyes darting as though he can see the Snitch flashing by. 

"Why'd he even bother to come?" Pansy grouses.

"Come now, Pans. Draco adores you."

Pansy sniffs, sipping her chardonnay. "Not as much as he loves Harry Potter's arse on a broom."

Daphne laughs, flicks her wand, and their glasses refill to the brim.

 

Blaise leans back in his seat, bored out of his mind. He checks his watch. "We have dinner reservations. I thought you said the Arrows would have the Wasps dispatched by now."

The Seekers streak past their box. "Almost," Draco murmurs. "He's nearly got it."

Blaise hardly needs to ask who 'he' is. He closes his eyes, intending a brief kip.

"There!" Draco shouts, startling Blaise out of a doze. "He's done it!" 

"Oh. Joy." Blaise stretches, fetching his robe.

The look on Draco's face is ecstatic, enamoured, and Blaise rolls his eyes. "Bloody hell, Draco. I'm starving. Let's go."

 

Malfoy thinks he's smooth, but Ron sees. 

He's friends with Flint, so Malfoy's in the locker room, making a show of congratulating Flint on the win. 

Harry comes out of the shower in a low-slung towel, and Malfoy's gaze pivots, watching water drip down Harry's stomach like he's dying of thirst. 

Ron strips off his smelly socks, flinging them away.

At his locker, Harry drops the towel.

And Ron almost feels sorry for Draco Malfoy in that moment.

"Pub in ten?" Harry asks.

"Sure thing," Ron replies, nearly able to hear Malfoy's jaw hitting the floor from across the room. 

 

"Be right back," Harry says on his way to the bar.

Ginny watches him order… and then slant his gaze to the side. He hesitates, but she knows he's been working up to this for weeks, so it's no surprise when he wanders down to the end of the bar, sidles up to Draco Malfoy, and says hello.

Ginny observes the stunned reply falling from Malfoy's lips, the ready smile on Harry's.

Satisfied, she grins to herself, turning her attention back to the table where Fred and Ron are arguing and it appears Hermione may need some help as referee.

 

Potter fucks, braced over Draco on sturdy arms. Draco's legs tighten around his waist.

"Yeah?" Potter checks, pumping faster. 

Draco grabs Potter's shoulders, leveraging himself into the thrust. "Oh fuck yeah," he groans. Cock slapping his stomach, Draco comes.

Potter settles on his forearms, thrusting deep and grinding. His eyes fall shut as he pursues his own orgasm.

 _He's inside me,_ Draco thinks, hands stroking over Potter's tense shoulders. It's more glorious than watching him chase the Snitch. 

Potter gasps suddenly, and Draco sinks a hand into his hair. He pulls him down and kisses Potter breathless while he comes.


End file.
